Predator & Prey
by Autumn Nicole
Summary: Hermione Granger is certain that Draco Malfoy is a Half-Vampire, and she plans to become his blood source as a way to get to get information about the other side. Will she be able to keep a firm hold on the lines between good and evil? A Darker, Half-Vampire HGDM fic
1. Chapter 1

**Predator & Prey**

 **Chapter One**

The castle always felt colder at night, but this was the first-chill-of-the-year kind of cold. It almost made Hermione wish she'd pulled on some shoes over her socks. Her fabric-clad feet did make her stealthier, though, she mused, and she shrugged to herself as she turned the corner.

She had been watching his behavior for weeks. Her journal was filled with pages and pages of notes. Spare moments had been tucked away in the recesses of the library completing research that she'd kept hidden from everyone else. There could only be one logical conclusion with all the evidence, but she had to be certain before she could decide what to do. Hermione, after all, always needed her facts. She was quiet, but terrified that he would be able to hear her heart pounding away in her chest.

Hermione Granger wasn't overly fond of sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night. One because it was against the rules, and two, she did not want him to know she was watching. Hermione was silently prayed that he was too focused on his own task to be worried about anyone else.

She had spent time documenting and researching, and tonight, she was prepared with a nighttime visibility spell. Draco moved like a bat with sonar through the castle, and she was struggling to keep up. Despite being disillusioned, she didn't want to be too close. Hermione could not afford to tip him off that she was following, so she hung back just enough to watch the ends of his blonde hair from a distance.

oooo

In the shadows, he weaved briskly through the castle corridors. He was getting close to the Hufflepuff common room, and he decided to wait it out and see if any stupid students would come wandering out into the darkness past curfew. Perhaps, a young Hufflepuff girl would come creeping out of the Common Room. He stood completely still, listening to the night air around him. After the a few moments, seconds even had passed, he swore he heard something moving behind him, but as his eyes pierced through the darkness he saw nothing.

He shook it off and returned his gaze to the row of bricks that he had been mindlessly staring at. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching, and he half wondered if Snape was standing behind him, ready to report his every move to whichever master suited him. He was newly turned and his skills were not yet as sharp as they would be when his vampire self settled into his magical core. It was just as he reached to pull out his wand to shine a Lumos behind him that the entrance to the Common Room swung open. Three girls tiptoed out of the doorway; they looked to be fourth, maybe fifth years.

They giggled, while one made the obligatory "shhh"-ing sounds. Draco watched giddily. 'How cliche, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead.' He rolled his eyes over each of the girls, and let his newly acquired senses wash over him. He studied the girls like a snake watching the field mice. The brunette looked to be the mousiest of the group. She was frailest and would probably put up the least amount of struggle. The redhead was on the plumper side, and Draco questioned whether or not it would be wise to overpower her, after all she might sit on him. He snickered silently at his own tasteless joke. The blonde was by far the best option. She was more developed than the other two; even her lips as she spoke made seductive little "o's". Draco Malfoy knew had found his evening prey.

He slid through the black halls with the greatest of ease, while the girls he watched moved along trying to push the wet velvet darkness away with lit wands. Now, of course, he needed no light. He needed no wand. He had all the power necessary coursing in his veins; the second half of himself was completely in control. The wizard self became quiet and in the background while his vampire took the reins.

He watched; he waited. He hunted. He hunted his prey like a cat stalking a fallen bird; the timing had to be just so.

oooo

Draco's attention was completely absorbed with the three Hufflepuff girls that were flitting about the hallway. Her heartbeat was rattling in her ears, and she was fighting her own moral compass. If her suspicions were right, she was about to let him attack one of these girls. Maybe all of these girls. She didn't know the logistics of it. Would he stun them? Bite them? Walk away?

Her research seemed to indicate that just the bite wouldn't turn them, and her evidence was pointing to the fact that he wasn't a full-blooded vampire, either. These seemed to weigh in the favor of the Hufflepuff girls. She did understand that he was a monster about to force his desires upon unwilling participants. Could she really just stand there and watch?

She had to have the proof, irrefutable memory evidence. Wasn't seeing him stalking them enough? But it wasn't. She knew it wasn't. She needed to see his fangs, to watch him actually draw the blood, and she couldn't reveal her hand to him in the dark corridor in the middle of the night. Once she had her confirmation, Hermione needed to put the other wheels into motion before she confronted Draco.

Forcing herself to stick to the plan, she steeled her nerves and drew a bit closer. He was almost at their heels. She hoped it was almost over.

oooo

"Evening, ladies."

The redhead let out a small shriek at the sound of his voice.

The wand lit up his face in a sinister way. "Just what is it that you are doing out so late? As Head Boy, I should take points."

The girls were looking at one another in the dim glow of the light. The blonde spoke up, "We, we - were just getting a midnight snack." Her voice was trembling.

"Well, my, my - me too girls." He could feel his fangs beginning to descend as his mouth watered. He couldn't afford for them to scream in the hallway.

Without much effort, he felt the his body begin to speed up. Moving faster than the human eye could perceive allowed him to be a much scarier predator than many that lurked in this magical world. Everything appeared frozen in time around him, though in actuality he was just moving at super speeds.

Though his vampire was in control, he needed his magic to fulfill his goal this evening. He quickly stunned the brunette and the redhead. Then, he cast a silencing spell on the blonde. Using the magic in his core through his vampire self meant he could cast both without his wand. These were some of the only spells his vampire had been able to perform and mostly out of the necessity of the hunt in the castle. He could feel the nervous angst of the wizard dreading being caught in such a state. Draco knew he needed to take his prize and finish this quickly.

And yet, the vampire needed a little something more. He returned himself to a normal speed, but now he was behind the blonde instead of in front of her. From her perception, he would have seemed to move from one place to the next instantly. As she realized her friends were unconscious upon the ground, she began to scream, but no sound escaped her lips. She tore off in a run, but he was on her before she could make it more than two steps.

He grabbed her by the wrists, and they tumbled to the ground. Her silent screams egging him on. The fear in her eyes excited him, and he felt himself grow hard. She whimpered, and he stilled to feel her thrashly beneath him. Pressing her face to the side and down onto the cold stone floors, he buried his fangs into her neck and drank the deep red blood that flowed hotly from her veins.

oooo

Hermione's hand was tightly around her mouth so that she wouldn't betray herself and cry out. It was awful to watch. She knew that if he pursued more than just this young girls blood she would have to put a stop to it. She couldn't stand by and watch a bloodthirsty vampire rape someone in the hallway. Watching him drink from her, bite her, was terrible enough. Standing as a witness to this scene violated everything she believed in, and yet, she forced herself to stay put, still, and silent in her horror.

In the chaos of the blonde running, Malfoy had ended up closer to Hermione than she originally intended to be. When she watched the provocative expression that had crossed his face, she had briefly wondered if she'd been wrong about what she suspected. Was Draco Malfoy just a pervert and not actually a vampire?

But that line of thought was instantly demolished as she witnessed his fangs and the bite and the blood.

She wanted to shield her eyes. But now, she forced herself to watch, to study every detail and commit it into her memory as evidence for what he really was. She watched as his free hand trailed lightly across the top of her shirt. The hand dove downward to caress her breasts, but instantly pulled up - almost like he was fighting against himself. The gulps slowed, and Hermione watched as he ran his tongue across the wound he had made. Her night vision spell made it easy for her to see that he didn't let a single drop escape onto the collar of the girl's shirt.

oooo

The vampire's most basic need had been sated, and Draco Malfoy, wizard, began to slide back into full control. It was time to cover his tracks and get away quickly. He stunned the blonde so that her head now lolled to the ground. He pulled out his wand from his place inside his sleeve and quickly cast a healing spell on the bite. Removing a vial from in the innermost pocket of his robes, he opened the blonde girl's mouth and tipped a dose of Blood Replenishing Potion down her throat. He picked her up with ease, cancelled the silencing spell, and moved her back to her previous position with her friends.

Standing behind them he completed a flick and swish of his wand; the stunners were removed and the girls rose from the ground onto their feet. With a practiced hand, he cast a relatively simple obliviate on the three of them, and the three girls be-bopped down the hallway as if nothing, nothing at all had happened.

oooo

Hermione felt like she wanted to throw up, but she couldn't stop. She ran in stocking-clad feet, trying desperately not to slip or be caught as she raced towards the Heads quarters. She closed the door to her bedroom and slunk with her back on it to the floor. Her breathing was labored, and she began to count in a whisper to bring it back into a rhythm.

She was at twenty when she heard the portrait to their shared Head Common Room open and close. Draco Malfoy had returned. His door shut with a small click. She could not go back to not knowing; despite having suspected strongly, it was different to actually know.

 _AN: This was a plot bunny that demanded that I write it, and while TBH, I'm not normally a fan of the "Heads Common Room" situation, it just works better for where this has to go. Let me know if you think it's worthy of continuing. Much love! Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Predator & Prey **

**Chapter Two**

Hermione sat at breakfast the next morning willing her face not to giveaway the fact that she had only slept two hours the night before.

The previous evening, once she heard Malfoy return to his room, her back had slid down the closed door of her bedroom leaving her in a not-so-graceful heap on the floor. The wheels in her brain were already spinning into the next phase of her plan, she forced herself up to finish as many tasks as possible before catching a bit of sleep.

Now that she had her ironclad evidence, she could do something. Her nerves tingled with the idea that she was finally moving into action.

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the world seemed to be quagmired by a never-ending pool of grief that made them less prone to action and more prone to emotional outbursts. Since Dumbledore's death what she thought would be a fire lit under the Order had only turned out to be the sparking and sputtering out of any real momentum. No one was quite sure, it seemed, what to do next. Security had been at the hilt all summer long, and there was no hope for the trio to work out a plan to seek and destroy the Horocruxes. In the absence of a plan, the grieving masses had continued onward trudging towards the same, old same old strategies and treating Harry, Ron, and Hermione like kids.

It was for these reasons that Hermione decided to keep her discovery and subsequent plan from Harry and Ron.

She'd taken the memory of what she had witnessed and secured it in a glass vial. Magically she created its copy and set into motion her "protection" methods against an Obliviate. This way, even if her memory was wiped, she had a way to refresh herself and use it for evidence as needed. It, also, assured that Malfoy wouldn't be able to kill her once she had tipped her hand.

One memory was secured for herself, and the other to be sent to the Headmistress in the event of her death. The next task she had on her late night agenda was to begin the draft of the magical contract she had been planning for in the event that her suspicions were confirmed. Hermione had a decent working knowledge of magical contracts thanks to plenty of research from the Dumbledore's Army days.

There was only one major flaw in her plan; she didn't actually think it would work.

oooo

The day had crawled by as she tried to hide her exhausted state and frazzled nature from her friends. Hermione left the dinner table announcing that she had to finish an essay. Despite her fatigue, she had more tasks to complete before she was ready for what would likely be a very interesting night. She crept into her room listening for Malofy to finally settle into his for the night. Once she heard the latch click closed, she completed her final chore.

She spell an alarm charm to sound whenever Malfoy left his room for his evening hunt, and she settled down on the sofa for some much needed sleep.

oooo

Hermione didn't even realize that she'd been asleep when the charm woke her up, and she grabbed her wand and shouted, "Lumos."

There in the darkness of their shared common room was Draco Malfoy stepping out of his bedroom door. The time had come. The hours of research and meticulous planning were all to be put to purpose now.

"Going out for a midnight snack?" she quipped.

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

"I could be my usual self and point that you are the Head Boy, but I won't." Even in the dark, she could feel his eyes rolling at her. "I have something more important to discuss with you."

"Now? Granger, it's three o'clock in the bloody morning. What in Merlin's name do you want to discuss?"

"I know what you are, Malfoy, and I know what kind of snack you're after."

With these words, his wand flew stirring up the fire in the fireplace to add light to the dim room. The lamps brightened, "What do you mean?" His brows were furrowed, but he did not give much away.

"And before you try to Obliviate me - you should know that I have set-up a plan for that, and we will just be having this conversation again tomorrow."

He walked towards her, "I don't know what you're on about Granger, but clearly, you need to go back to bed."

His proximity was meant as a threat, but she knew that, for now at least, she still had the upper hand. Hermione replied, "I know that you are a half vampire and that you've been stalking around the castle at night to bite innocent girls to get your blood fix. I know that it's a secret."

A growl snarled from his lips, "and just what is that makes you think such a thing?"

"I watched you last night, but that only served to confirm my suspicions."

He stopped to process and took a seat in the armchair across from the sofa that she had been sleeping on. The pause between them ebbed on become lengthy. Finally, he broke the quiet, "why are you telling me that you know? Why aren't Potty and Weaslebee here to gloat in my face?"

"I haven't told anyone else," she responded plainly.

There was another pause, but this one was more brief. "So, why tell me that you know?" he seemed puzzled, like his head couldn't process around what she was doing.

"Because I have an idea that would be beneficial for both of us, if you are willing to hear me out. And I hope that you will, despite, who we are," she gestured to the space between them, "because I can't with a clear conscious allow you to continue attacking innocent school children in the middle of the night. If you don't agree to my suggestion, I will likely have to turn you in."

He grimaced, "you're blackmailing me. Didn't think the great Gryffindor had that in her."

She smirked, "I hadn't really thought of it that way, but I guess I kind of am. Although, if you will keep an open mind and listen to me, I really do think you're getting the better end of this deal."

Malfoy seemed nonplussed. He twirled his hand in a dismissive, swirling motion and said, "well, get on with it, then. What is your _brilliant_ idea?"

Hermione's hands fluttered together in a small clap before she could stop them, and she reached for the parchment laying on the table nearby.

"Okay, there's a bit to it. I've sorted out all the details in a magical contract for us, so that should you agree we can tackle it point by point." She paused, "Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. I just didn't even think you'd talk to me - I figured I would be doing this a couple times after you'd erased my memory."

"The night is still young, Granger."

She sighed dissatisfied, "Here's what I am proposing in the basic sense. I will be your blood source, and you will provide me with information for doing so." He started to interject, but she stopped him by continuing, "I will hold your secret and you will get me access to some magical texts that I cannot come by." He again started to speak, but she held her finger up in the air to stop him, "And at the end of this war, when Lord -"

He did interrupt this time in a his, "don't say his name!" His hand was covering his forearm.

She went on, "When He-who-must-not-be-named is finally dead for once and for all, I will stand for you, and I will tell our side that you have been sharing vital information with me. I will vouch for you."

"What if you don't win."

She smiled, "I guess it's really a no lose proposition for you, then, huh? Like I said, you're getting the better end of the deal."

He looked up and down across the room, "so, let me get this straight. You want me to share information with you and get you books? And in return, you'll keep my secret, let me drink your blood, and you'll vouch for me at the end of the war, should you win."

She nodded.

Malfoy went on, "What makes you think that I would want your blood? I have a whole castle to drink from."

"I already told you I can't allow that, and I know that you don't want to go asking just anyone to be your blood source. Half-vampires aren't always the most welcome type of wizards, especially in the circles that you run in." She twisted around a little more, "I know you can't have been finding someone out every night, and you're still so early on. Your vampire self needs a more consistent meal, or you will lose control."

She noticed a slight nod from him, but it seemed subconscious.

He blew out a breath of air deeply, "I don't know what information I could give you that wouldn't get me killed. I see that as the flaw in this whole plan."

Hermione thought for a moment. "We can work on that part if you are willing to even think about this, but there's one more thing. If we do this, I want your wizard's oath that you won't kill me or hurt me intentionally."

His eyes grew wide, but he didn't look away from her. Another stretch of silence lingered on.

Hermione was the one to put an end to this silent streak. "You'll need some time to think about it all; I realize that." She handed him a detailed magical contract that outlined what she had been explaining, but in much more specific detail, "review this, and we can talk again in a couple of days."

He took the parchment and started to stand.

"Oh and wait -" Hermione jumped up from her spot on the sofa. She tugged her messy hair back away to expose her neck. "I interrupted your midnight snack."

oooo

The beast that lurked below the surface of Draco's mind had stayed mostly away during the conversation with Granger, but now, with her neck bared to him. The monster roared to life. The wizard-half of himself was a little surprised at the way the vampire was reacting, so far his experience with the bloodlust had always involved a fight and a hunter's mentality. But now, with a willing victim, there was something new - a sensation that he didn't quite recognize.

The wizard couldn't remain in control, even though, Draco desperately wanted to maintain control of his faculties. That trained piece of himself that yelled inside, "she'd a mudblood, mudblood, mudblood," the wizard trying to warn the vampire that this blood would be foul; it would be dirty.

Without much thought about his actions, Draco was now standing in Granger's personal space. His mouth was watering, and he allowed his fangs to protract. He could hear her gasp and her heart rate increase. No matter, how cooly and calmly she stood there, her biology gave her way. Fear has a certain smell if you know what to look for, and he did. He drew the moment out, soaking up the tedious intimidation that just his presence could create.

When he finally reached his hands to settle on her her shoulders, she jumped slightly. He slid a finger down her cheek and caressed her neck, paying special attention to the vein that stuck out slightly on the the side of that slender neck. The predator was fully in control, and he was relishing the moment as best he could. He brought his face down and licked the place where he would slide his fangs into her. Her whimper made his whole body flood with excitement, and he could hold back no longer.

His teeth bit down into her flesh, and he drank in her blood.

Perhaps, it was because the wizard half of himself was screaming about how awful her blood would taste, but the low expectations he had set for the taste diminished the instant the pulse filled his mouth. Her blood was anything but dirty. It was powerful and heated in a way that he hadn't tasted before. Not in some, cliche, she had the best blood ever, kind of way, but it was different. There was something about the way her blood charged his monster that the wizard couldn't explain.

He pulled his fangs from her neck and allowed them to retract away, but he still ran his tongue down the wound to catch the escaping drops before he muttered the healing spell directly into her skin. Realizing their proximity, he took a step backwards.

Granger immediately sat down on the couch and reached into her back. She pulled out a potion that he recognized by sight, _Blood Replenishing Potion._ She knocked it back down her throat.

oooo

After downing the potion, she sat a bit awkwardly on the sofa. In all her research, there had been no way to practically prepare for the experience of being bitten by a vampire, half or otherwise. It was different than the accounts she had read but similar, too. She knew that she would have to review those texts, now that she had something to compare it to.

Malfoy was looking at her a tad oddly, and she recognized that it wasn't a very normal situation for two enemies to be engaged in such secrets and pacts. Without meaning to, she yawned. Her body was signaling that the night needed to be over. She had spent so much time stressing about how this would go, and while nothing was set, it had gone over infinitely better than she had imagined. She didn't know what to do with that observation for now, and especially not now nearing four o'clock in the morning.

"Well, I suppose that's all for the evening," she said lamely.

"Right."

"Look over the contract. Make your suggestions, and we can discuss this again?" She looked at him and added, "I mean if you are open to it."

He picked the parchment back up off the floor where it had dropped from his hand when he'd bitten her. "I will review it and let you know. I cannot make you any guarantees that I will go through with this."

She nodded and began to walk to her room. "Good night, Malfoy." Just as she went to close the door she heard faintly….

"Good night, Granger."

 _AN: Well, there's where I am headed with this. What do you all think? Worthy of continuing? What kinds of suggestions do you think Malfoy is going to want to add to the contract?_ _Leave me your thoughts in a review and follow to stay tuned for the next update. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Predator & Prey **

**Chapter Three**

The sun seemed to follow Hermione through the Transfiguration classroom window, piercing her eyes, and she felt her eyes blinking too many times out of control. She didn't feel like she could wholly concentrate on the task at hand in class; she was only grateful that this class was spent with the Ravenclaws. Last night had been awkward, to say the least, and she wasn't ready to face Draco Malfoy in the light of day.

She wondered if he had already read the contract. Despite her copious journals of notes, there were still so many questions that continued to pop into her mind about vampires and half-vampires. For example, the literature explained that vampires didn't need any sleep, but surely, the wizard half of Malfoy would still need sleep - maybe just less. She didn't really know.

"Oy, hello?" Ron was waving his hand dramatically in front of her face. "Hello, Hermione?"

"Oh yes, sorry."

"Are you okay? Half of the Ravenclaws have already transfigured their boxes; you normally beat the pants off of them."

"I'm just a bit tired. I was up late reading some material for the NEWTs."

Ron chuckled, "Okay, well don't go getting behind while you're trying to get ahead."

Hermione redoubled her efforts and focused on class.

oooo

In the afternoon, Hermione spent time time in the Gryffindor Common Room watching Ron and Harry play chess. Even with her reasons for doing so documented in bullet-pointed lists in multiple pages of her journal, she still felt strange keeping a secret from the two boys that were her very best friends. She knew that they, ultimately, would want to turn Malfoy in without thinking how to use the situation to their advantage. Until she got a handle on it all or at very least got him under magical contract, she just couldn't tell them.

It was better this way she determined.

The boys finished their game, and Harry wondered away to find Ginny. Ron draped himself across the edge of the chaise lounge Hermione was perched on. "Harry is going to ask Ginny to go to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Like together, together?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ron said shrugging.

"You okay with that?"

"I'm the one that told him he ought to. I think he's been waiting for my permission just about this whole year."

"Well, Ron Weasley, that was outright considerate of you! I am impressed!" She beamed at Ron.

His brow furrowed. "Don't go making a big production of it." He turned to meet her gaze, "So what about you and I?"

Hermione looked at him, but she didn't reply right away uncertain for sure what he was asking.

He continued, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? Together, together?"

A faint blush rose to her cheeks, and she nodded in the affirmative. "Yes."

A small sigh of relief came out of his mouth; he settled in leisurely on the end of the chaise. A simple and easy silence settled on the pair.

oooo

Hermione was avoiding going back to her own Common Room. It was blend of wanting to stay in the innocent basking of Ron's coming and wanting to avoid the confrontation with Malfoy. He was a dangerous predator that she was trying to cage with a magical contract and a free blood supply.

She wondered if she was being naive to enter into this plan without support, and if Malfoy's statement had been right, would any of this sacrifice be worth it? A secret with her enemy for information that he might not be able to turn over.

Eventually, it was nearing curfew, and Hermione reluctantly pulled herself up to say her farewells. She walked with her head held high back to the Common Room to ready herself for the conversation with Malfoy.

As she entered the room, he was already sitting on the sofa with a roaring fire across from him. He had the pages of her draft contract strewn across the coffee table and a magical quill floating across another page for notes.

His eye flitted in her direction. "Granger, how lovely of you to finally make an appearance."

Frustrated, she tightened her hands into fists and quickly released them. "I didn't know you were here."

"Clearly," he drawled. "Shall we begin?"

She looked at his page of notes. It was quite long. She drew in a deep breath, "yes, let's."

oooo

They worked for several hours, hashing out details and subtleties of the magical contract.

Arguing over particular words: "Vital is a much more forceful word," Draco argued.

"I think important information is fine," she rebutted.

"I want it to say vital," he demanded.

She through her hands in the air and relented. They removed an entire clause from her draft that detailed the types of harm he might cause her, and instead, blanketed a "no harm clause"into a single point because Hermione agreed that by adding the Wizard's Oath to that point made it strong enough.

Malfoy convinced Hermione to add a piece about his family to the clause where we would be sharing war information, but she would not agree to vouch for his parents at the end of the war. Disputes for these types of items went on for some time.

The biggest argument came from whether or not Malfoy should be able to drink the blood of anyone else. Hermione wanted to be his sole blood source, but he argued that that was unrealistic. She relented to add that willing and consenting donors or donated blood could be an option. He wanted to know what she thought he would do over the Holiday for example. Hermione's suggestion that she place her blood in bags for him made him turn his nose up, but she refused to budge on this point. They went round and round on it before Malfoy finally gave in after Hermione pointed out it would be easier to keep his secret from his parents if he had his own blood stash to rely on during the break.

Ultimately, the contract that they developed together looked like this.

 **The following is a Magically Binding Contract between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The terms listed below have been agreed upon by both parties and can only be broken by an additional agreement of both parties or by death of one or both.**

 **1\. Neither party will disclose any portion of this agreement to anyone.**

 **2\. Neither party shall intentionally or purposefully cause the other party bodily harm or death, under a Wizard's Oath.**

 **3\. Hermione Granger will not divulge or allude to Draco Malfoy's half-vampire status to anyone.**

 **4\. Hermione Granger will allow Draco Malfoy to drink her blood as often as, Draco Malfoy needs to pending:**

 **a. That doesn't cause serious bodily harm to Hermione Granger.**

 **b. That is can be done in private.**

 **5\. Draco Malfoy will refrain from taking blood from others without explicit consent and knowledge by that person of what Draco Malfoy is or by absolute necessity, under pain of death.**

 **a. In the event, of prolonged absence from one other, Draco Malfoy may drink donated blood or from willing consenting donors.**

 **b. Hermione Granger will supply donations of blood for later consumption with planned absences.**

 **6\. Draco Malfoy will relay information from the Dark Lord (Lord Voldemort) to Hermione Granger as often as possible pending:**

 **a. That the information will not directly be traced back to Draco Malfoy .**

 **b. That the information will not cause bodily harm to Draco Malfoy or his family.**

 **c. That Hermione Granger does not divulge where this information came from until the terms of clause 8 are met.**

 **7\. Draco Malfoy agrees to procure any text that he can for Hermione Granger at her request.**

 **8\. Pending the end of the war, Hermione Granger agrees to vouch for Draco Malfoy's vital role in sharing information to help the light side whether in be in court, the public opinion, or other groups/venues as necessary. This clause is agreed on to break a portion of this contract at the appropriate time.**

 **9\. Both parties will split the task of brewing Blood-Replenishing Potion as needed.**

oooo

They signed the bottom of the parchment simultaneously and stood looking at each other. It had already been acknowledged between them that the mutual benefits outweighed the awkwardness of the agreement that they just entered into.

Hermione yawned ready for bed, so she turned and pulled her hair from her neck, looking Draco right into his eyes. "Dinner?" she asked. She could see the way his pupils dilated when she asked, and her heart began to pound.

Tonight, he didn't hesitate or allow the beast to take total control. Instead, his wizard half relished in the victory of the moment; any kind of victory over Hermione Granger (even at the expense of something himself) felt good. Malfoy sunk his fangs more aggressively than the night before into the soft flesh of her neck. She winced slightly in pain, and he twisted his fangs a little deeper intentionally causing her more pain and her body to steel against him.

If he could have laughed as he bit, he would have been laughing. This might benefit her, too, but he sure as hell was going to enjoy it on his end. As he finished, he ran his tongue across the puncture wound, and he felt a shudder run across her. He whispered the healing spell directly into her skin, and her smell began to change from fear to something else. Before he could get a grasp on it, she had fled, contract in hand, to her own room.

 _AN: Thank you for your reviews and follows! What do you think about the contract? Has Hermione made a mistake? It's so like Hermione Granger to make herself a willing victim for books!_


End file.
